


A Kiss Is Still A Kiss

by Nynaeve



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Episode Related, F/M, Kissing, Mistletoe, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shipmas, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nynaeve/pseuds/Nynaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine years, nine Christmases, and somehow mistletoe shows up every time. Written for Shipmas 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _A/N: Thank you VSS (aka PodBayDoors) for beta reading!_

The party was really for Daniel. Sure, Jack had made all sorts of noises about how Teal'c needed to be introduced to Earth traditions, but he hadn't suggested it until he'd asked Daniel if he'd had plans for Christmas. The archaeologist had mumbled something about a distant cousin that he hadn't seen in twelve years and that settled in the Colonel's mind. Sam was grateful, though. This was the second year she hadn't received an invitation from Mark for Christmas. Oh, he sent her the customary card and she mailed the kids a couple of checks but it stung nonetheless.

"I promise I didn't spike the punch," Jack said as he walked up to her. The commissary was moderately full and was decorated with tacky red plastic table clothes and paper streamers.

Sam glanced down at her untouched red punch. "I'm starting to wish you had, sir," she replied taking a sip. Wincing she eyed the drink again. It was straight sugar. "I think I'm going to need an insulin shot before this is over."

"I promise to have the real stuff on Christmas Day. You are still coming right? Teal'c is quite pleased with his selection of gifts for all of us."

"Oh?" She raised and eyebrow and Jack chuckled. "Yes sir, I'll be there. It's not like I have anyplace else to be." He detected the disappointment in her voice and furrowed his brow.

"Family issues?"

Nodding, she let out a sigh. "I used to have an open invitation to have Christmas with my little brother but… well I think after a few years of me not showing up he figured I was going to be like Dad."

An awkward silence fell between them and Jack shifted on his feet. "I missed the birth of my son," he confessed quietly. "Par for the course y'know?" Her blue eyes looked up at his momentarily unguarded brown ones.

"So it would seem, sir." A common understanding surrounded them and Sam felt her cheeks warm lightly under his intense scrutiny. She opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted by Teal'c's bass voice.

"O'Neill, is it not customary for two people to kiss when underneath a particular foliage?"

"Mistletoe, Teal'c. It's called Mistletoe and yes, it is customary," Jack answered reaching out and patting the large man on the arm.

"Then why have you and Captain Carter not honored this tradition?"

Now Sam's cheeks were a bright red and she surreptitiously looked up to find herself standing under the white and green plant. This couldn't get any worse, she thought.

"Colonel, Captain, I thought I'd find you over here," greeted General Hammond who took position next to Teal'c. "SG-4 just brought back some information on Apophis that I think you need to hear."

"Yes sir!" Jack answered quickly. "We'll go right now, won't we Sam?"

Relief flooded her. "Yes, right now, General."

Teal'c raised his hand and Sam's heart sank. "General Hammond, I have been told that when two people have been caught underneath… mistletoe… that they are required to kiss. Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter have not yet satisfied this ritual."

"Look, Teal'c, it's not a hard and fast rule. Besides, it would be rather inappropriate given that she's my subordinate," Jack explained looking apologetic.

General Hammond chuckled. "Relax Jack. I'm not going to throw the book at you over a friendly holiday peck. I'll see you all in the briefing room." Sam watched him walk away before turning her attentions back to a very expectant looking Teal'c.

"Sir, it's okay, really. I don't mind," she offered looking a little sheepish. Jack looked at Teal'c and then back at her. With a shrug and a sigh he leaned down and hastily placed a light peck on the right side of her mouth. A flutter went through her stomach and she found herself having enjoyed his brief contact. His aftershave had a spicy aroma and Sam thought it was an extremely pleasant scent.

"Are we good to go now?" Jack asked Teal'c feigning irritation. The Jaffa nodded and she gave him a tight smile before the three headed out into the corridor. "Next time Captain, stop me before I stand under any deadly plants," he whispered lightly in her ear before passing her and all she could do was smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Last year Jack hadn't said anything about the Christmas party being for Daniel. This year he'd planned the whole thing himself. Okay, maybe not entirely by himself. It was more like he had called Sam every few days and asked what _she_ would do if she were planning a party. She had commented that she would never have time to plan a party and that was how they ended up a Pizza Palace. Sam had suggested O'Malley's; Jack said the pizza place had a magician. Pizza it was.

They were huddled around a circular booth, she was one the end, Jack next to her, Daniel in the middle, and finally Teal'c across from her. Between them (though mostly due to Teal'c's voracious appetite) they had two large Chicago-style stuffed crust pizzas and she found she could barely finish her second slice.

"So did your Christmas plans work out, Carter?" Jack asked her as he polished off the last bite of his piece.

She shook her head. "No, sir. Looks like I'll be spending this Christmas in my lab." There were a couple of pieces of Goa'uld technology she wanted to dissect before it was shipped off to Area 51 and with them being called off on missions frequently, her time had been extremely limited.

"You know the offer is still on the table to come over to my place. I mean it won't be as much fun as last year because Janet and Cass are gone, but it's still better than your lab," Daniel replied.

"I'm okay, really. With everything that's happened this year I think a quiet day in my lab is just fine," she declined politely. Even more than the technology she needed time to think. Although she had worked through some of the emotional emptiness Jolinar had left behind, she still found social engagements somewhat exhausting. Instead of disappointment, she'd felt relief when she received Mark's Christmas card and had promised herself she'd figure out how to reach out to him before next year's holiday. A face briefly flashed before her eyes and somehow she knew it was her brother. No. Not _her_ brother, _Rosha's_ brother.

"Sam?" Jack's voice made her look up suddenly and she realized she'd zoned out. "You sure you're okay?"

Holding up a hand Sam waved him off. "I just need a minute, sir. I'll be right back." The damn memories always popped in at the worst time and always left her feeling things she could barely sort through. Sorrow. Love. Emptiness. Damn. She tried not to race to the bathroom but there was obvious haste in her walk. Ducking in she turned on the water and splashed her face. Deep breaths, she coached herself, deep breaths. Gently drying herself off she focused on relaxing the tension in her shoulders and slowly exhaled before walking back out the door.

"Carter?" Sam almost ran into Jack as she left the ladies restroom.

"Sir!"

"I just came to check on you. You seemed a little… preoccupied," he said, his deep brown eyes warm and studiously fixed on her.

"It's..." she looked up at him and he stepped even closer. His aftershave was the same as it always was and the spiciness soothed her rattled nerves. It took all her willpower not to close her eyes and simply allow herself to fall into his arms for comfort. "It's Jolinar, sir. There's a lot I need to deal with and I think I could use some time alone."

"That's all you had to say," he responded with a shrug of his shoulders. "We're not going to force you to hang out with us."

She gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you sir." Jack motioned for her to go ahead of him and she happily obliged. As they walked out they were almost immediately accosted by a young woman dressed as an elf with a camera. Her face seemed plastered in a most unnatural smile which Sam found slightly irritating.

"What a cute couple!" she gushed and Sam started to correct her but the woman just kept talking. "Let me get a picture! I even have mistletoe!" The raven haired elf thrust a stick with a plastic plant hanging on a string over their heads. "Kiss!" she ordered in a high pitched voice.

"We really don't…"

"Oh c'mon Sam, don't be such a Grinch," Jack teased before leaning over and pressing his lips to her cheek. A small gasp escaped her lips at the sudden contact. Instead of it being done and over, his lips remained pressed against her cheek for a few seconds as he waited for the photographer. The flash snapped and she could see the bright starburst behind her eyes. Once she'd re-oriented herself she saw Jack filling out a card so he could get a copy. Her heart was pumping on overtime and she was sure it was just the surprise of it all.

"She was way too enthusiastic," Sam commented, trying to settle her stomach.

Flashing a patented boyish grin he nudged her playfully. "You know, if you _do_ decide to join us for Christmas you might end up with a sense of humor." Raising her eyebrow in a Teal'c-like manner she just shook her head. It was good to know that despite her struggles, she had people she could count on.


	3. A Kiss Is Still A Kiss Chapter 3

Jack breathed in the cold Colorado air and leaned back against the brick wall of O'Malley's. During the summer it was a patio, but the chairs and tables had long been stacked up making it the perfect place for him to take his beer and enjoy the chill. The winters weren't as dry as Minnesota and he was thankful that it at least stayed above zero. Tonight the body heat and the smoke from the bar made him feel the need to run.

Netu had been two months before, but he still found himself needing to be cool. The fumes had probably futzed with his brain. Taking a long drink from his bottle he sighed. He'd need to go in soon and make the rounds.

"Sir?"

He leaned forward and looked over to the door on his right. "Carter?" The blonde woman walked out and made her way to his spot. She rested herself on the wall like him and deeply inhaled the frigid air.

"It's kind of stuffy in there," Sam explained, but Jack didn't need an excuse for her company.

"I was thinking the same thing."

A comfortable silence fell between them. He continued to drink and Sam had her eyes closed as though trying to absorb the very moment into herself.

"Mark invited me to Christmas this year," she told him suddenly. Her blue eyes met his and he found himself fascinated with the way the Christmas lights reflected back at him in her gaze. "It's going to be crazy. I'm flying out on Christmas Eve and I'll be back the day after Christmas."

"It'll be warm," he commented with a shrug. When Jack saw her grimace he amended his statement. "Not _that_ warm. I don't think anyplace can be that warm. Except maybe the real hell."

Sam rubbed her arms, less because she was cold, and more because the memory sent a tingle down her spine. "If it's all the same to you, sir, that place was hell to me."

"We made it though," he replied as he set down the now empty bottle. Sam nodded but kept her arms wrapped around herself. Jack gingerly put an arm around her shoulders and drew her into himself. A sigh escaped her lips as she rested her head and allowed the fears from the last few months to just drift away from her. His scent surrounded her and she could feel his warmth through both their jackets. His fingers lightly stroked up and down her upper arm and they listened to the distant sound of cars and the muted tones of Christmas music that was coming from inside the restaurant.

"Do we have to go back inside?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled.

"No, but they might send a SWAT team after us."

She giggled at the idea of men in flak jackets crashing through the windows of O'Malley's. "That might just be worth it, sir." Sam glanced up and saw a grin spread across his visage.

"Ready to go back in and show some of those jarheads how to win at pool with physics?" he asked reluctantly pulling his arm from around her shoulders. To Sam it seemed as though the temperature dropped a few degrees. Giving him a nod she stood up straight and he motioned for her to start. They entered the restaurant together, Jack right behind her and they ran smack into Daniel.

"Oh hey! I found you guys!" he exclaimed looking rather pleased with himself. He was about to say something else but his eyes were drawn upward. "Mistletoe!"

Jack looked up and then looked at Sam who rolled her eyes with a smile and shrugged. He slowly leaned into her and let his lips just lightly grace the top of hers. Although the kiss lasted only seconds it felt like an eternity before he pulled back again. The touch of his mouth to hers had been electrifying. That it had surprised her was an understatement and she was relieved when Jack broke the intense stare and turned away to Daniel.

"Carter," he called back over his shoulder after a moment, bringing her out of her reverie, "There's a pool table with your name on it. I think you have some balls to break."

Giving him a smile that lit up her entire face she headed towards the group of Marines by the bar and didn't even notice that Jack's eyes never once strayed from her form. It was definitely nice to be home for Christmas.


	4. A Kiss Is Still A Kiss Chapter 4

They'd missed Christmas. That was Sam's first thought when Janet told her the date. Her second thought had been about how badly she wanted a shower, but the first seemed to linger in the back of her mind. Part of her had been afraid Mark would be angry with her, but instead he was just relieved she was home. In a rare moment of brother and sister bonding, he confessed that he was always afraid that he would lose her on one of her missions. Although he never said it, she knew Mark had figured out deep space telemetry was a cover. For what, he had no idea, but being a General's son brought with it a degree of understanding even if it was unwanted.

He'd sent her a gift this year. She smiled as Cassie handed it to her. The teen was going all out as Santa's helper – she even had a green elf hat with a couple of bells at the end that jingled when she walked. Janet had picked up on Sam's initial dejection and immediately hauled out her plastic tree (that she had _just_ packed up), but she told the group they'd have to suffer with one string of lights and a few candy canes because she was _not_ unwrapping all of her glass ornaments. Sam thought it was perfect.

"Who wants cookies?" the petite doctor asked as she brought out a platter. They were the pre-cut ones with little red hearts in the center. Valentine's day would be in just a few weeks so it was all she could find on short notice. Jack took a few, Daniel declined, and Teal'c tried one before taking a bowl and piling cookies in it.

"Who's it from?" Daniel asked, leaning over her to get a peek.

"My brother," she replied ripping the paper off. The small package revealed a small gold guardian angel with her birthstone on a chain. The note included read _To my big sis, stay safe. I love you. Mark._ Feeling everyone's eyes on her, she held it up and let them admire it although it was mostly Janet and Cassie oohing and aahing. The attention soon moved off of her and she found a second to slip off to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Feels weird doesn't it?" Sam spun around to see Jack standing just inside the kitchen with his hands in his pocket. He motioned around him. "All of this. There's just a chunk of our lives that's gone."

"Not gone. Just different," she countered softly, setting her glass on the island and looking down. His brown eyes had looked so lost when their memories came back and Sam was still struggling to to see Colonel O'Neill and not Jonah.

He moved closer and then it was only the island keeping them apart. "Different," he echoed. "I, uh, I was just coming in here to see if there were anymore cookies. You know that Jaffa appetite…"

"Oh!" Taken aback by the sudden change in topic she began to glance around and her eyes fell on a platter that looked untouched. Janet had thought ahead. Picking it up she handed it to her commanding officer and their fingers brushed causing both to pause momentarily before separating and making their way towards the group again.

They had just stepped into the door frame when Cassie let out a squeal. "Oooooh! You guys have gotta kiss!" Sam sucked in a breath and looked up above her. Sure enough there was mistletoe. How the hell Janet managed to hang mistletoe but not a single bauble was beyond her. She avoided Jack's gaze and heard him try to beg off.

"It's not a hard and fast rule. Besides, I just finished a cup of coffee and my breath isn't that great."

"Aww, c'mon Jack," she whined which served to make Sam wince. Janet grabbed the platter from her hands and eyed Sam warily. She understood the apprehension even if she didn't know the entire story. The doctor was about to say something but Sam piped up.

"Let's not disappoint, sir." Jack just blinked, startled by her acquiesence. Sam tilted her head upwards and communicated her permission with her eyes. He gently held her arm with his right hand to steady her and just before his lips met hers he diverted to her cheek and just barely grazed her skin. Cassie was cheering in the background but the room felt empty as Sam felt the hunger and lust in Jack's eyes. Tearing her eyes away she plastered a grin on her face. "Where are the cookies? I want some before Teal'c eats them all." Out of the corner of her eye she saw him take her lead.

"Hey Cass, look behind the tree, I got you something super special," he told the girl. He brushed by Sam and she tried not to display how very deeply the casual contact affected her. She met his eyes once more as he pulled a small box from behind the tree and they shared a moment of regret before withdrawing again into their respective roles.


	5. A Kiss Is Still A Kiss Chapter 5

The snow outside had accumulated quite a bit and Sam wondered if she should duck out of the party now rather than risk getting caught on an icy road. They were usually pretty good about plowing, but the plows wouldn't be out until a few hours later. On the other hand, she was sort of enjoying the gathering at O'Malley's.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate snow?" Jack's voice interrupted her internal debate. She turned and raised her eyebrow. "First it makes driving a nightmare. Then you have to shovel it."

She gave him a warm smile. "I don't know sir. I guess growing up without it I can't help but feel like there's something magical about it."

"Even after digging through it in search of a DHD?" he asked softly with a sparkle in his eyes.

Shaking her head she looked back out at the falling snow. "We were rescued weren't we?" His reflection showed his expression go slightly somber and he breathed a quiet "Yeah." Sam rubbed her arms at the memory of having been so very cold and shivered at the more recent memory of having been chilled while handcuffed to a gurney. She wondered if it were possible to get used to the idea of almost dying.

"Going to leave early?" he asked. They were standing with shoulders just barely touching and the colorful Christmas lights twinkled off and on, their light tinting Sam's pale skin.

"Thinking about it," she replied. "This might sound crazy, sir, but I still find myself double checking my locks every night."

"Sidearm under your pillow?"

Meeting his eyes she cocked her head. "How did you…"

He shrugged. "Normal response. We like to pretend we can go back to how everything was but…" Jack shrugged again. "Would it help if I took you home? Did a perimeter check or something?" There was an awkwardness in his stance. "I mean not that you can't handle it or anything."

"Actually, sir," she started. Sam bit her lip. "Actually, I'd really like that." If Jack was surprised he didn't show it but he gave a nod. "MacKenzie gave me some stuff to sleep and I think I'd feel better about taking it..."

"No explanation needed, Carter. I get it," he assured and the look in his eyes told her that he knew better than he was even admitting to. "I'll follow you in my truck?" She agreed and after a few quick goodbyes, they left. Once at Sam's house, she went in while he did a quick walk around. They both knew it was more for her peace of mind than anything else, but still, he felt he needed to be thorough.

As he walked into her house he slipped off his shoes to keep from tracking in the snow and found her in the kitchen making hot cocoa. "Everything looks good, Carter."

"I figured. Want some cocoa, sir?"

A moment passed between them. Sam wanted him to say yes but knew that he wouldn't. Jack wanted to say yes but knew that he couldn't. "I think I'm going to head back to O'Malley's. Wouldn't want Teal'c pulled over having to explain why he doesn't have a driver's license." He gave her his boyish grin. "You might think about one of those motion sensor lights. Y'know, just as a precaution."

"I'll look into it. Thank you sir."

"Anytime."

Together they walked towards her front door and she pulled her cardigan closer around herself as the cool draft blew in. Jack grimaced and she gave him a quizzical look. "Sir?"

He pointed upwards and Sam put her face in her hands. "Cassie! I'm going to kill the girl."

"At least there's no one here to make us," he chuckled. He turned to walk out but Sam's hand caught his arm and he felt her lips gently brush his cheek.

"Thank you, sir. This… this means a lot." Her cheeks were flushed and she gave his arm a squeeze before pulling back. "Have a good night, sir."

"You too Carter," he responded before walking out. The snow crunched under his shoes as he headed back to his truck and he had to wonder if there wasn't something to Sam's magical snow theory.


	6. A Kiss Is Still A Kiss Chapter 6

Jack still wasn't entirely sure how he'd gotten roped into hosting a Christmas party this year. He'd actually planned on avoiding people in general and enjoying a glass of alcoholic egg nog while watching _A Christmas Story_ on repeat. After Charlie, the holiday had been too painful and even after the SGC, he generally spent the actual day itself in quiet observance of what he had lost. This year it seemed even heavier without Daniel, serving only to remind him of how the emptiness never seemed to disappear.

He stepped back and allowed General Hammond past him. They acknowledged each other with a nod and George headed over to the punch bowl to refill his and his guest's cups. The old man had brought a date which had floored Jack, but his boss insisted that she was an old family friend who had recently lost her husband in a car accident.

"Colonel!" Jonas' over enthusiastic voice broke his musings and he nonchalantly turned to the Kelownan. "Colonel I need your help with something."

"It would probably help your chances if you took off that ridiculous Santa hat," Jack quipped, setting his plastic up on the end table next to him. He looked like an overgrown kid that got attacked by Grandma's knitting club. The sweater was bright green with large white snowflakes and what appeared to be reindeer leading a sleigh. "On second thought, whose Aunt did you rob?"

Jonas looked bewildered and gave his attire a once over. "I thought it was festive. Teal'c helped me pick it out."

Waving his hand Jack replied, "It's fine. What do you need me for?"

"So I invited Lieutenant Jones to the party right? I'd kinda like to y'know, heat things up a little but I don't want to be presumptuous. So…" he pulled out his hand from behind his back and held up a small mistletoe plant tied with a red bow.

"I'm not following you," Jack answered, but something screamed at him that this was just going to end badly. Jonas shook the plant a little.

"It's perfect! I was hoping maybe you could hang this up and then I'd maneuver her near it. We'd have to place it somewhere conspicuous… and I need to hurry, she went off the bathroom to 'freshen up'."

His first instinct was to let out a groan and walk away but the kid looked so damn eager. "All right, all right," he muttered taking the plant away from him. "But you owe me."

"Thanks Colonel! You're the best!"

Giving the decoration a disdainful look he looked around the room and decided the best place would be above the door to the kitchen. People were going in and out of there all evening for beer and wine. It took him a few minutes to find a thumbtack and just as he was pushing it up he was startled.

"Sir, I thought you weren't into the whole mistletoe thing?"

Carter's voice made him freeze and with a sigh he faced her. "Jonas wants to kiss some…" Just then Jonas appeared behind Carter and Jack shut his mouth.

"Cindy, this is Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter," he introduced. Then giving them his biggest grin. "Looks like you two are caught under the mistletoe."

Jack only let the irritated expression grace his visage for half a second before looking at Sam. "Well Carter, it appears we've been had."

"Yes sir, so it would seem," she replied. There was a hint of a smile in the corner of her mouth. Wanting to get the moment over with, he leaned down and lightly placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her lips before pulling back.

"Now if you all will excuse me, I need to go check the punch bowl." Jack moved away from the trio as fast as possible, avoiding eye contact with Sam. It frustrated him that every time he thought he'd put an acceptable distance between them professionally something would happen that put him off kilter again. Thankfully he was able to avoid anymore awkward moments by acting the perfect host (which really only consisted of making sure the punch bowl was full and there were napkins).

Close to the end of the night, Jonas grabbed his arm. "Colonel, I just wanted to tell you thank you! You and the Major getting stuck under the mistletoe before us was pure genius. I mean, I knew you had a great tactical mind, but that… well you outdid yourself. She's already invited me to have Christmas with her folks." Before he could comment, the Kelownan was gone, making his way to his date's side. He picked up a stray plate and when he looked up he noticed Sam was headed towards the door. Her blue eyes flitted once across the room and met his and he felt his heart skip at the depth of her gaze.

Sam broke the moment with a small wave and then she was out the door. He would never admit it, but suddenly, he felt even more alone than usual.


	7. A Kiss Is Still A Kiss Chapter 7

After seven years it was starting to feel like tradition for SG-1 to have some sort of get together before Christmas. This year their "party" was more hastily planned as Sam had not only been approved two weeks leave, but she would also be heading out to assist the _Prometheus_ on its return flight shortly thereafter.

"I can't believe you picked Pizza Palace again," Daniel commented to Jack as the server dropped off their Chicago-style pizza. The table they were seated at only had room for the one but no doubt they would be ordering a second soon.

"It's the only place where they dress up like elves," he offered as an excuse but the archaeologist just shook his head. "Teal'c likes it, don't you T?"

"Indeed I do O'Neill."

"See!" Jack retorted. He turned to Sam who was seated next to him. "Excited about your upcoming space jaunt?"

"Yes sir. It feels like Christmas came early," she answered with a grin before taking a sip of her beer. "I've been looking at the astronomical phenomena that's near the flight path and there are a few things I think I can convince them to stop for."

Jack shot a mock glare at Teal'c who tried to take three slices before turning back to Sam to respond. "Well it's not every year I can give someone a 1.3 billion dollar Christmas present. Although perhaps in retrospect I should have gone with the toaster."

"This was much better sir."

They fell into an easy silence as the magician began his performance, breaking it only to order another large pizza and a few more beers. While Daniel had seemed less than enthusiastic about the location, Sam had to admit that she found the place cozy and kind of fun. As she watched the show, Jack stole glances at her as she bit her lip in amusement. The stage lights reflected off her hair and her eyes sparkled with laughter. He deeply inhaled and was grateful for the young man returning with their pizza and drinks. The last thing he needed was to get caught staring at Sam.

As the show came to its end, they were accosted by a woman in an elf suit and Jack raised his eyebrow. She reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place it.

"Hi!" she practically squealed. "Want a picture?" Sam was about to say yes when Daniel declined. She then started to shake her head, but Jack spoke up.

"We'll take one!" The woman's enthusiasm exuded from her every pore and now he was sure he'd seen her before. The raven-haired elf produced a stick with mistletoe and then he remembered. Trying to hide a wince he avoided Sam's eyes.

"We're just co-workers, so we won't be needing the mistletoe." He kept his eyes fixed on the photographer for fear he'd see something in Sam's eyes he wasn't prepared to deal with.

The elf-woman wrinkled her nose but kept grinning so hard Jack wondered if it hurt. "Nooooo problemo! Say Santa!"

Sam felt him put his arm around her shoulders and lean in. The flash went off and the photographer gave a card to her. "We've just started using digital cameras so take this to the counter when you're done and they'll print you a copy! Thanks! Happy Holidays!" Then the woman bounded off.

"Wow. She is definitely full of good cheer," Daniel said watching the woman begin the spiel with another table. "Too much good cheer."

"It is as though she had consumed great quantities of caffeinated beverages," Teal'c observed. Sam let out a laugh and Jack dared to catch a look. She was smiling and for that he was relieved. Maybe finally things were settled between them.


	8. A Kiss Is Still A Kiss Chapter 8

She hadn't wanted to host a Christmas party, but Cassie had looked so forlorn when Sam had mentioned simply having a quiet holiday together. When she recounted her conversation to Pete it took him less than three seconds to decide a party was in order. She had reluctantly agreed partly because he was incredibly exuberant about the idea and partly because she actually thought Cass might like it. The semester had been difficult and Sam had fielded several two a.m. phone calls from the girl, so she had relented and began planning.

Invitations had gone to those who knew Cassie best plus a few friends who hadn't had the chance to be introduced to Pete. He was engaged in conversation with Teal'c and the Jaffa seemed satisfied with the discussion.

"You did a great job, Sam," Daniel complimented as he walked up to her. "And you look amazing!" She blushed and looked down at her ankle length green and red plaid skirt that she had matched with a tasteful black knit top.

"Cass helped with a lot of it. I guess you have a lot of time when you're a college student with no job," she replied with a smile. Absent-mindedly her eyes scanned the room although she wasn't really sure who she was looking for.

"I really like the quiche."

"And you can thank Pete for that. He cooks!"

Daniel chuckled. "Well thank goodness." They stood in a comfortable silence for a moment. "Oh! I forgot to tell you, Jack wanted to apologize for not being able to make it. I guess there was a last minute issue with SG-5. He thought he should stay and see how Major Martinez was doing."

Her expression became concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "He didn't really let me ask much before he went running off."

"Oh." She kept her expression neutral but inside the disappointment crept up. She was about to ask Daniel for more information but Pete stepped in and took her by the waist.

"Hello beautiful. I thought I might be able to steal you away for a moment," he whispered in her ear.

Her cheeks flushed a deeper red and her shoulders tensed a little as she looked at Daniel for approval. Her friend waved his hand and headed towards the table with the cookies. Pete stole a few kisses on her neck and pulled her close. "This is a fantastic party. Not only are you a superhero but you're a damn fine hostess."

"You did all the cooking," she reminded her eyes on the look out for anyone watching. "I just coordinated things."

"Still, I'm impressed." He nuzzled her neck and Sam instinctively pulled back a little. He didn't seem to notice and brought his lips to her ear. "I got leave so I can come with you to Mark's."

Using that as an opportunity to step back all the way she grinned. "That's great! I know he'll be thrilled." A buzzer sounded in the kitchen and interrupted their conversation.

"Hey, come here!" he exclaimed suddenly and pulled her towards the kitchen. "I just got this new recipe for brownies and I thought I'd get you to test one before I took them out to everyone. They've got caramel and chocolate." Pete let go of her hand so that he could cut the brownies in the pan. Carefully he managed to get one out and put it on a plate for her.

Sam looked at him with wide eyes – the dessert looked decadent. Breaking off a piece with her finger she popped the warm brownie in her mouth. Immediately her eyes lit up. "These are spectacular! You have out done yourself." Pete piled them onto a platter and handed them to her. Together they headed back towards the living room, but as they entered the doorway he gingerly grabbed her arm.

"Look, mistletoe," he whispered. She met his eyes which looked at her with adoration and she felt her heart race nervously. Pete leaned over and very softly touched his lips to hers. She felt trapped, stuck holding the plate of brownies and unable to move away from him. Sam tried to find the right amount of intimacy for such a public display but her stomach knotted and she found herself feeling awkward when he finally pulled back.

"I'm just going set these down," she said hastily trying to avoid eye contact. Once she'd relieved herself of the dessert she was relieved to find that Pete was already engaged in dialogue with another guest. Taking the opportunity given she sneaked to the bathroom and leaned against the door. Wasn't this what she wanted? She had a fiancé who adored her, enough friends to fill her house, and the promise that she'd never have to spend Christmas alone again. So why did everything feel so wrong?


	9. A Kiss Is Still A Kiss Chapter 9

Wrapping paper was strewn across the living room of Sam's small apartment. Most of it was the result of Jack deciding to instigate a wrapping paper ball fight halfway through their gift giving. They had truly outdone themselves with gifts. It was only the two of them, but Sam was certain they'd had enough gifts for a family of four. Jack had already unpacked the new Nintendo DS and was trying to decide which game to try first.

"Before you get into your 'doohickey' I've got one more gift," she announced with a mischievous grin as she pulled out a small wrapped package from under the tree. Jack gave her a quizzical look but accepted the gift and hastily removed the paper.

"Mistletoe?" he replied incredulously. She just kept grinning, taking it from his hand and lifting it above her head.

"Well? I think tradition dictates that I get a kiss…"

With a chuckled he leaned over and lightly pressed his lips against hers. This time, however, he didn't have to pull back or run away so he allowed himself to linger and sensuously Sam opened her mouth to allow him access. He let his lips move from hers, along her jaw and he followed the curve of her neck. They separated only long enough to remove her shirt which left Jack admiring her upper body. "I thought you said you only had one more gift for me?" he teased. She curled her lip in a smirk as he eyed the bright red lace bra with green ribbon trimming the edges.

"No, no, I don't want any cheesy present jokes. Besides who said this was for you?"

Sneaking his hands down to her jeans, he unbuttoned them and peered in to see matching red panties and a green ribbon bow. "But there's a bow…" he commented his eyes flitting back up to hers. Sam silenced him with a kiss and without breaking it helped him off the floor.

"As romantic as it would be to have sex next to the Christmas tree, this carpet makes my skin itch," she told him stepping back. She swayed her hips as she sauntered towards the bedroom and when she removed her bra she left it on the hall floor and disappeared.

Jack followed and picked up the bra. Letting it dangle from his index finger he hollered, "Hey! Who said you could unwrap my gift?"

She popped her head out the doorway and mockingly glared at him. Then she flung her panties at him like a sling shot. "Want me to return it?" By the time she finished speaking he'd embraced her and was nibbling deliciously at the spot right behind her ear. All she could do was moan. Jack guided her back towards the bed and playfully pushed her back.

The hunger in his eyes burned as he surveyed her nude form. She'd seen that expression so many times before and every time she had wondered what he was thinking. Now she had no doubt that he'd wanted her longer than she had even realized. He kissed her hard and she smiled against his lips as she felt how badly he needed her. Sam nipped at his lips and the laughter in her eyes made him nuzzle his nose into her neck causing her to giggle as he tickled her.

Her cute giggle only served to further arouse him and Jack bit her sensitive skin in response. He paused to look at her and give her a devious smirk before starting a path of kisses down her torso. His tongue licked her navel and as he trailed further south of her navel Sam let out a pleasured gasp. Oh yes. This was definitely The. Best. Christmas. Ever.

The End.


End file.
